Save this Dance
by snakebun
Summary: A ballroom dance. A beautiful demonstration of Earth waltz. Coran is enamored. Lance even more so.


He stroked the end of his mustache as he addressed the paladins. "This particular party is absolutely formal. We're talking dashing men in tuxedos, elegant women in elegant gowns, and plenty of dancing to go around."

"Dance? No, no, no. I don't dance. Just look at me. I'm tall and big and just... awkward..."

"I won't dance. It's just not my thing."

"Is freestyle hip hop acceptable?"

Keith and Shiro said nothing. Just simply exchanged glances.

"Oh, well if that's how you all feel... Partner up!" Coran took Allura by the hand and lead her to Shiro. "Your partner, paladin. Try not to break him, Your Highness."

She blushed as she met her knight's eyes.

"And the two of you." He took Pidge's hand and put her with Hunk.

"And lastly you two."

Keith and Lance looked at each other wide eyes. "No way am I dancing with him!" They spoke at the same time.

"On Altea it's not uncommon for men to dance together. King Alfor could out step me when we were paired. Altean dances are a social function designed to create conversation. Why are you so reluctant?"

"I'm assuming we do it differently on Earth." Shiro turned to Allura. "Here, I'll show you." He placed her hand on his shoulder before putting one on the small of her back and grabbing her free hand with his. "On Earth a formal dance is an intimate display, typically between a man and woman." He began to lead her around the ballroom.

Her face flushed in a way he had never seen before and she bit her lip as he moved her around effortlessly.

Coran was enamored by Earth dancing. "So beautiful..."

"Here, hold on." Hunk fidgeted with his tablet. He began to play a waltz, filled with strings and woodwind instruments that set the mood. He set it down and took Pidge by the hand. "Can't let them hog to spotlight!"

"Hunk, no!" She laughed as he could barely reach her lower back.

"We'll learn together. It'll be fun, just... sorry in advance."

"For what?" She winced for her poor toes.

Lance shifted his feet. "They look like they're having fun..."

"Yeah."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "So do you want to-"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Coran swept Lance away from Keith to the dance floor where he immediately began to lead. Lance moved around, face flushed from embarrassment.

Keith leaned against the wall and sighed. He was relieved to be the only one not dancing. His eyes followed Shiro and Allura before focusing on Lance.

"Coran, let me lead."

"But I'm in my element."

The music changed abruptly to a country song. Keith perked up a bit as everyone stopped and stared at Hunk.

"Hey, I've got a bit of everything on there. Don't judge."

"We can't dance to this."

"Well actually..." Lance began to step. He took exactly give steps right, then left, then back before turning and repeating the pattern.

Keith didn't hesitate to repeat the steps with him. "This is called line dancing."

Lance flashed him a smile. "You're better at this than me."

"Yeah, well I spent some time with my father at western style restaurants. Don't forget to clap."

"Oh, right. I did this once at a school dance."

Coran was giddy as he repeated the steps. "These steps! And this music! I haven't had this much fun in millennia!"

"I think I prefer the other." Allura folded her hands in front of her.

The music changed again to another classical piece. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried it would be something embarrassing."

"What else do you have on there, Hunk?"

"Everything." He grabbed his tablet and quickly pressed repeat before slipping it in his pocket.

Shiro turned to Allura just in time to see her whisked away by Coran. He sighed and looked down at Pidge. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

Hunk looked over at Lance. "So..."

"I already have my partner." He grabbed Keith and pulled him into his arms.

"Lance..." His face was the same color as his jacket.

"I danced with Coran. Its not that bad. Just let me lead first." He put his hand on Keith's back and gently lead him around the dance floor.

They said nothing as they moved around. Purple eyes glanced up into blue only to see them looking back. They both blushed and looked away only to turn back and meet eyes all over again.

"So where did you learn to dance like this?"

"My grandparents. They would hold each other in the living room and slow dance to old records."

"They still had records?"

"They still had a working phonograph. You know, with the big horn for a speaker."

"Wow..."

"I would sit on that shag carpet and listen for hours."

Keith laughed. "Your grandparents sound great."

"And that's just my dad's side. What are your grandparents like?"

He stopped abruptly, his body stiffened at the question.

"Oh geez. I'm sorry. I didn't..." He took a step forward after Keith had pulled away. "I didn't mean to pry."

Keith stepped back again before turning away, storming off towards the castle's quarters.

He stood frozen on the spot, unsure of what to say or do.

"You know in typical romance movies when your dance partner leaves it's up to you to get them back."

Lance looked sideways at Hunk, who was now dancing with Coran. "It's not... It's just that... ugh, whatever!" He took off in the same direction as Keith.

* * *

He gazed at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He sighed deeply, trying not to think of his sporadic family. A tiny knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter."

Lance stood sheepish in the doorway. "Hey..."

He sat up on the edge of his bed. "Hey."

"Look, I-"

"It's no big deal, Lance. It's... kind of a sensitive subject for me I just don't want to talk about it . Ever."

He stepped forward, closing the door behind him. "That's not why I came here." He smiled. "I wanted to finish that dance."

Keith felt his face go hot as Lance outstretched his hand to him. "We don't have anything to dance to."

He held up his own small tablet. "I have the perfect song in mind." He clicked play on a classic show tune.

"Shall We Dance?"

"I'm glad you asked." He pulled Keith off the bed with one hand and into his arms.

"Lance, please. It's late. We should be going to bed."

"Just one dance," he whispered.

Keith swallowed hard and nodded.

Lance flashed that wicked grin again as he slowly swayed in one spot. He softly hummed along to the music.

He stared down at their shoes. "I like this song. Aren't there words to it?"

"There are! Shall we still be together with our arms around each other and will you be my new romance?"

It was suddenly scorching hot between them. He looked into those blue eyes. "Lance..."

"Shh. You don't have to say anything. I just want to dance with you."

Keith bit his lip. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Lance's.

He grinned ear to ear as he gently returned the kiss.

They embraced for mere moments that felt like hours before pulling away just enough to look into each other's eyes.

"You dance well."

"I have a great partner."

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Of course! I just need to get a few things from my room. And we need snacks."

He smiled. "I'll wait here."

"Okay." He pushed back black hair to kiss his forehead. "I'll be right back."

"See you then."

They shared another long look before he left the room. He sighed to himself as he sat back down on his bed. He waited patiently for his paladin to come back.


End file.
